OBJECTIVES 1. To provide statistical support for the infant and rodent projects 2. To offer high-level statistical consultation for all projects 3. To address shared issues of interconnected outcomes changing over time and missing data 4. To foster integrative brain-behavior conceptualization and data analysis within and across projects 5. To provide tools for analyzing differential effects, depending on timing of iron deficiency and repletion 6. To create and maintain a central data archive for these high-level analyses 7. To prepare data sets for data sharing and respond to requests